tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Farewell to Storyville
Farewell to Storyville jest szesnastym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu The Originals. Opis UWIĘZIENI W MIEŚCIE UMARŁYCH - Pomimo wściekłości Klausa, Elijah jest zdeterminowany by chronić Rebekę, gdy cała trójka zostaje uwięziona na cmentarzu - Mieście Umarłych przez zaklęcie czarownicy. Klaus i Rebekah wymieniają swe gorzkie żale dopóki nie wkracza Elijah i nie odkrywa długo trzymanego w tajemnicy sekretu z przeszłości rodziny. W międzyczasie Marcel ściga się czasem by uwolnić Rebekę i ostatecznie zmuszony jest zawrzeć układ z Genevieve. Na koniec Rebekę i Hayley zbliża wspólna troska o nienarodzone dziecko Hayley. Streszczenie Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcellus Gerard *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell © *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire Postacie cykliczne *Elyse Levesque jako Genevieve *Sebastian Roché jako Mikael Postacie gościnne *Perry Cox jako mały Elijah Mikaelson *Aiden Flowers jako mały Niklaus Mikaelson *Callie McClincy jako mała Rebekah Mikaelson Soundtrack *Nonono - Down Under (Piano Acoustic Version) *Augustines - Walkabout Cytaty Rebekah: Ominąłeś moje serce? Nikalus: '''Prawdopodobnie to zrobiłem...Albo tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciałem cię zabić. Może chciałem być poczuła ułamek tego strachu, który ja poczułem, kiedy nasz ojciec po mnie przyszedł. '''Rebekah: Sam poznałeś prawdę? Niklaus: Wiem to. Oskarżasz mnie, że jestem zły, a to ty byłaś jedyną, która spiskowała, by zabić własną krew. Rebekah: Sprawiłeś, że nasze życie było piekłem. Dręczyłeś nas. Niklaus: Kocham moją rodzinę. Ciebie, Elijah. Kocham was wszystkich. Wiem, że potrafię być trudny, ale nie ja sprawiłem, że jestem jaki jestem. To Mikael mnie zrujnował. Rebekah: Mnie również. Zapominasz o tym. Wieki później, każdy z nas jest złamany. Ty, ze swoją złością i paranoją, ja z moim strachem przed odrzuceniem... I biedny Elijah... Poświęcił się dla wszystkich, ale nie dla siebie. Jesteśmy najsiliniejszymy stworzeniami w świecie, a jednak nie możemy być uzdrowieni. Żyjemy bez nadziei i nigdy nie umrzemy. Jesteśmy definicją "przeklętych". Zawsze i na zawsze. ---- Niklaus: Patrzysz na mnie i widzisz wszystko, czego w sobie nienawidzisz. Jasne, jesteś ubrany w swój gustowny garniturek i twoje chusteczki. Ty ze swoją maską uprzejmości i elokwencji, jesteś tak wstrętny jak ja. Albo gorszy. Dalej Elijah, no dalej. Użyj kołka z białego dębu. ---- Rebekah: To powinna być moja kwestia. Teraz ja mam to, więc to ja decyduje kto żyje, a kto umiera. ---- Rebekah: Marcel nie ponosi winy. Ja sprowadziłam Mikaela. To ja byłam tą, która sprowadziła go do Nowego Orleanu z powodu twojej niegodziwości. ---- Elijah: Mówisz, że gardzisz Rebekah za jej zdradę, a jednak nikt nie stał, tak długo po twojej stronie. Nawet ja. Być może o tym zapomniałeś. Pamiętam dzień, w którym ojciec złapał cię, jak strugałeś figurki nożem myśliwskim do swoich szachów. Tłukł cię tak długo i bezlitośnie, że obawiałem się o twoje życie. ---- Kieran: Więc, wieki temu zdradziłeś Klausa, najbardziej niebezpiecznego wampira w historii, i jedyną, która może cię uratować, jest dziewczyna, którą zamknąłeś na moim strychu, ale ona jest wrakiem. Więc tak naprawdę, jedyną nadzieją jest moja siostrzenica, psychoanalityczka do zmartwychwstawania nastoletnich czarownic. Czyli podsumowując... Marcel: Jesteś całkiem zadowolony z siebie, jak na faceta z przekleństwem czarownicy. ---- Kieran: Nie. Nie ma nadziei. Ani dla ciebie, ani dla tego miasta. I na pewno nie dla mnie. ---- Niklaus: No to zaczynamy. Proces Rebeki Mikaelson. Rebekah: Co za ulga. Jego ego jest pod kontrolą. Elijah: Tylko mów swoją prawdę. Upewnię się, że będzie się zachowywać. Nikalus: Stoisz tu oskarżona o zdradę własnej krwi. Na co się powołujesz? Rebekah: Powołuję się, byś zamknął gębę i mnie wysłuchał. Niklaus: Wezwałaś naszego ojca, sprowadziłaś go do naszego domu. Jaką możliwość obrony możesz mieć? Rebekah: Wiedziałam, że to jedyna rzecz, której się obawiasz i chciałam być uciekał. Niklaus: Ponieważ mnie nienawidzisz. Rebekah: Ponieważ jesteś pełen nienawiści. Odmówiłeś mi wolności, by kochać. Niklaus: Och, więc to jest twoja obrona? Przyprowadziłaś Mikaela, niszczyciela, łowcę wampirów, ponieważ ci odmówiłem? Bo ścigałem kilku twoich nudnych adoratorów? Rebekah: Byłeś okrutny. Kontrolowałeś i manipulowałeś. Niklaus: Starałem się cię chronić przed kretynami i pijawkami, nie wspominając o twoim biednym osądzie. ---- Rebekah: Co się z tobą stało? Pamiętam tego słodkiego chłopca, który mnie rozśmieszał i dawał mi prezenty. Który kochał sztukę i muzykę. Chciałam być dokładnie taka jak ty. Jak mogłeś upaść tak daleko. ---- Elijah: Nie ruszaj się. Głęboki oddech. Trzymaj. Teraz! Musisz się poprawić. Następnym razem. Mikael: Zachęcasz go, Elijah? dzień w dzień jest coraz bardziej żałosny. Niklaus: Nie jestem żałosny. Mikael: Nie mów do mnie. Nie jesteś na tyle męski, żeby trzymać tą broń. Jeśli nie umiesz polować, jesteś tylko ciężarem. Niklaus: Przepraszam. Mikael: Szkoda, że nie możemy żywić się przeprosinami i smutnymi oczami. To twoja jedyna umiejętność. (Uderza Klausa w twarz, chłopiec upada) Elijah: Ojcze, przestań! Mikael: Cofnij się, albo będzie następny. Chłopiec musi być silny. ---- Elijah: Powinieneś się zobaczyć. Morderczy, zadufany w sobie wyraz twarzy. Wyglądasz jak ojciec. Niklaus: Nie jestem nim. Zdrada Rebeki uzasadnia mój gniew. On był szaleńcem. Nigdy nie byłeś obdarowany jego okrucieństwem. Żaden z was. Ani Kol, ani Finn! Żaden z was! Myślę, że nie zapomniałeś, kim był naprawdę. Elijah: Nie. Nie zapomniałem. ---- Davina: Tam nic nie było. Było zimno, pusto i mrocznie. I było tak zawsze. ---- Niklaus: Jak myślisz, jak długo możesz ją chronić? Elijah: Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Wszelkimi środkami. ---- Niklaus: Cicho. To tylko burza. Nie bój się. Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Rebekah: Nik, nie idź. (Podaje je rzeźbionego konika) Niklaus: Wyrzeźbiłem go dla taty. To dzielny rycerz. Ty też możesz być dzielna. Rebekah: Zostaniesz ze mną, aż burza się skończy? Niklaus: Zawsze będę z tobą, Rebekah, bez względu na wszystko. ---- Genevieve: Celeste rzuciła potężne zaklęcie. Na twoje szczęście już jej nie ma. Jej moc wróciła do ziemi. Teraz mogę się z nim połączyć, manipulować nim. Trochę to zajmie, ale jestem całkiem niezła, w tym co robię. ---- Genevieve: Urok taki jak ten potrzebuje czasu, aby się zakorzenić, wtedy nie ma już odwrotu. Ciekawostki Wideo promujące thumb|center|500 px Galeria Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 1 Kategoria:Retrospekcje